


mad warm when you get close to me

by damnhowellll



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Gay Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mental Health Issues, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9172888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnhowellll/pseuds/damnhowellll
Summary: “A strong mind, this one,” the hat muses, “and quite daring, surely. But do I sense--”Even squeezes his eyes shut, willing the thoughts in his brain to stop whirling about.Please, he thinks, I just want to belong somewhere.-Or: the one where they’re at Hogwarts and Even Bech Næsheim, a Hufflepuff transfer, pines after a certain Ravenclaw boy.





	

Onsdag 31.08.16 kl 21:21 

He feels a little stupid, maybe, perched on the edge of a chair in the Headmistress’s office and squirming under the piercing gaze of a stern Minerva McGonagall. He can’t really see her from beneath the brim of the worn old hat, but the click of her belt-buckled boots is more than enough indication of the authority she commands.

To her left, the other Heads of House whisper to each other with interest and anticipation; the pot-bellied Slughorn is chuckling amicably with tiny Flitwick, while Sprout catches Even’s eye and gives him a wink.

“A strong mind, this one,” the hat muses, “and quite daring, surely. But do I sense--”

Even squeezes his eyes shut, willing the thoughts in his brain to stop whirling about. _Please,_ he thinks, _I just want to belong somewhere._

“Of course, of course,” replies the hat, clearly deep in thought. “Well, I do believe we have ourselves… A HUFFLEPUFF!”

“There’s no need to shout,” McGonagall says, exasperation coming through her stoic veneer. “This isn’t exactly a conventional Sorting.”

“Habit,” answers the hat, not really sounding sorry.

McGonagall actually rolls her eyes as she plucks the hat off Even’s head and sets it back in its place, where it settles into a stillness so absolute that he would have sworn it was just a normal hat had he not heard its voice in his head only seconds before.

“All yours, Pomona,” the Headmistress nods at Sprout, who beams at Even as he stands up and straightens his robes.

McGonagall picks up a piece of blank parchment from her desk and taps it once with her wand. Ink spreads out across the paper forming words and lines: a timetable. “This is your schedule, Mister Næsheim.” She hands it to him, and this time her eyes look a little softer through her spectacles. “Welcome to Hogwarts.”

 

Torsdag 01.09.16 kl 07:24

When it comes to first days, Even has a lot of experience as a new kid and his first time in Hogwarts is no different. Sitting in the Great Hall with the rest of the Hufflepuffs, surrounded by the other students and loud chatting, Even can’t help but feel a little intimidated. He does, however, get more comfortable when a boy and a girl, probably a year or two below, in his house come and sit on either side of him, chatting with him while a few other seventh years are sitting in front of him. The younger students are a bit overbearing and loud, but he finds comfort in the boys in his own year and makes friends with them rather quickly.

He’s nodding along to something the blond boy (a fifth year, Even guesses) is saying (Marco? Magnus, maybe?), but his eyes are scanning the rest of the Great Hall and taking in what’s around him. The other Houses are seated at their respective tables, chattering excitedly and complaining of grumbling stomachs, when his gaze catches the Ravenclaw table. Or, more specifically, someone _at_ the Ravenclaw table.

There’s a boy, surrounded by three other friends in his house; one boy and two girls, but his focus is on the boy in the center. He’s barely able to concentrate when the Headmistress is speaking and his mind is so focused on the Ravenclaw boy that has the prettiest smile Even thinks he’s ever seen. His mind is racing and his thoughts are all over the place, but he catches the end of the Headmistress’s speech and the entire Great Hall is filling with applause before the feast begins.

The Ravenclaw boy is laughing at something the blonde girl says to him, and Even can’t help but notice the way he just looks so _good_ when he’s laughing. _He’s cute,_ he thinks, unable to help the smile forming. _He’s really cute. I have to talk to him at some point._  

He lowers his gaze from the boy sitting at the table next to him when one of the seventh years sparks up a conversation with him but his mind is still on the boy in Ravenclaw. He’s going to get his attention if it’s the last thing he does.

**Author's Note:**

> \- this is minming aka isaksavedeven hello  
> \- basically we yelled at each other for 2 weeks about isak and even at hogwarts and this is the product  
> \- i mean our google doc has _six pages_ of headcanons  
>  \- we spent an hour sorting everyone it was great  
> \- just wait until the quidditch scenes  
> \- SIX PAGES  
> \- anyways i love rena and we love our boys and this fic and it's gonna be a blast to finish writing it  
> \- reblog this chapter on tumblr [here](http://damnhowellll.tumblr.com/post/155323067518/mad-warm-when-you-get-close-to-me)  
> \- [rena's tumblr](http://damnhowellll.tumblr.com/) | [minming's tumblr](http://isaksavedeven.tumblr.com/)  
> \- title of the fic is from ilysb by lany


End file.
